


Have Mercy

by Bagarella25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, tsukki is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Kageyama asks Tsukki to teach him how to kiss.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169
Collections: UTB Secret Santa 2020





	Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesteys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesteys/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is a gift for Lestey! I hope you'll like it love!!

"You never kissed anyone?" Kei is putting away the last bag of balls in the supply closet. He turns toward his interlocutor. "Not even with your buffoon?"

Kageyama huffs and looks away. "N-no." The supply room is dark but Kei could swear he sees Kageyama blushing. "I haven’t, I don't have time for that, and Hinata and I aren't like that."

Kei snorts, "You don't have time for that? Who says that? You're eighteen and in good shape, you don't need to have  _ time for tha _ t. If you want to do it, just do it." Kei’s smile flattens. Maybe he went too far - maybe Kageyama doesn’t want to kiss anyone. So he asks, “Do you  _ want  _ to kiss someone?”

Kageyama frowns and knits his brows. “Of course I want to do it!” His voice softens as he turns away. “At some point, when possible maybe, when…” Kei doesn’t hear the rest of his sentence as Kageyama is mumbling inaudibly.

“It’s just kissing, it’s not that big of a deal.” Kei smirks, knowing perfectly the effect of what he’sabout to say will have, “I’m not even talking about sex.”

Kageyama jumps around. Now Kei is sure his cheeks are red. “Would you shut up?! I know it’s not sex, but it kind of the same thing. If you never did it, it’s harder to-,” he gestures his hands in front of him vaguely, “to actually do it.”

Kei snickers at the other embarrassment while closing the broom closet. “You’re cute when you’re blushing,” he says with a deadpan tone.

He is about to leave the supply room when Kageyama asks, “Have you?” Kei turns around to face him, a brow rising up. “Have you ever kissed someone?”

Kei crosses his arms on his chest again and leans against the door frame. “Yeah, I did.”

“Who? When?” Kageyama blurts out immediately.

“Normally I would say none of your business, but since I started it I will indulge you.” He smiles, knowing the other is clinging to his every word, “Kuroo-san, he was Nekoma’s captain during our first year. We hung out sometimes last year, but it wasn’t my first kiss.”

“What?!” Kageyama shrieks, “but he was a college student by then already!” He lowers his voice. “Are you two still together?”

“No, we’re not. Long-distance wasn’t for me.” Kei feels a soft wince in his heart at the bittersweet memory of his ex-lover.

“And who was your first?” Kageyama asks sheepishly

“None of your business,” Kei says flatly.

He is about to turn around again and head to the club room, but Kageyama is staring at the floor with a hand brought to his chin.

“Don’t overthink too much King, you’ll hurt yourself,” Kei calls to make him refocus on the present.

Kageyama snaps out of his daze and looks at Kei with eyes so wide Kei thinks they might fall out of his head. “It means you know how to do it.” He takes a step towards Kei. “To kiss, I mean.”

“Yes?” Kei doesn’t know where the conversation is going, and it’s getting late. The others are probably almost changed by now, but he can’t help it. He wants to know what Kageyama is thinking.

“So you could- I mean, I don’t know how to do it, but you do, so you could maybe-”

Kei rolls his eyes and sighs, “Spit it out Kageyama, what is it?”

His face is furiously red and all scrunched up, brows frowning behind his bangs. He looks almost disgusted, but he’s looking at Kei with a glint of determination in his eyes and Kei finds it… strangely endearing.

“I was thinking maybe you could teach me!” He blurts out.

Kei gapes at him, not sure he heard correctly. Who is he kidding? Of course he heard correctly. The King just asked for a private lesson on making out.

He can’t help but laugh at the strange request. “What?” He asks, trying to regain his composure. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you know how to do it, and-” Kageyama’s gaze drops to the ground, “Didn’t I help you with your jump serves last year?” He looks back at Kei, and his fingers start to play with the hem of his jersey, “It’s kind of the same in a way, you could return the favor.”

Kei’s eyes widen. Kageyama is asking him to teach him how to kiss like he’d ask to practice volleyball. “It’s not the same as playing volleyball, your highness.” Does this kid have absolutely no notion of decency?

“Kissing is intimate, it should be with someone you trust and- and like!” He practically shouts, his voice coming out much higher than he expected, it resonates through the supply room door to the empty gymnasium behind him. He adjusts his glasses on his nose and pulls out from the door frame. “You can’t treat people like that, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looks at him with big round eyes, “Like wha-” he starts before Kei cuts him off.

“Like they don’t have feelings, dumbass.” Kei huffs, fisting his hands at his side.

Kageyama keeps looking at him, without saying a word. His hands let go of his jersey, and he takes a step forward. His piercing dark blue eyes never leave Kei’s as he says, “Then, I would _like_ _you_ to teach me.”

Kei doesn’t miss the emphasis on the ‘like you’. He doesn’t know what it means. Except that he does. He understands what Kageyama is trying to say, but he’s not sure he wants to understand. So instead of dwelling on it, he decides to let his heart take the wheel and it settles on doing what Kei does best: teasing.

“You would  _ like _ me to kiss you, king?” He takes a step in Kageyama’s direction They’re only a few centimeters apart now. “You would  _ like _ me to teach you what it feels to be touched by a lover?” He leans into Kageyama’s space and smirks, and their faces are so close he can see the silver flakes in Kageyama’s blue gaze. “Or maybe would you  _ like _ me to show you even more? Because I could,” He finished in a low voice.

Kageyama’s eyes dart to the side like he’s trying to find a way out of Kei’s grip, and yet, he doesn’t make any move.

Instead, he says, “I’ve been wondering- what I’m trying to say is- I’ve been wondering how it would feel to kiss you for a while.” His stare falls to stay briefly on Kei’s lips before going back up. His breath becomes shallow.

Kei leans back slightly. What Kageyama’s saying isn’t that foreign to him; it’s not like he himself hasn't wondered sometimes how it would feel to kiss his teammates, any of them. But he must admit, it’s kissing Kageyama that intrigues him the most. How does the king’s breath taste?? What face he would make when Kei would push through his lips? How it would feel to have his long black lashes graze against his cheekbones?

Kei is brought back to the present when Kageyama shamelessly asks, “So can we?”

Kei leans in, not sure yet if he’s going to do it or not. He wants to know how far the king is willing to go. Will he withdraw at the last second?

But Kageyama stays firmly in place, eyes now fully focused on Kei’s mouth, waiting, brows still knitted on his forehead, a pout forming on his lower lip. When Kei is only a breath away from Kageyama, he waits, giving him the chance to give up if he wants to. The latter doesn’t move away and instead closes his eyes.

Kei still waits but he is not entirely sure why. Is it to give Kageyama the chance to stop him, or is it because he is too afraid to go for it himself?

One thing that is sure is that Kei hates losing against Kageyama. In volleyball, or anything else for that matter. He wouldn’t admit it in front of a crowd of course, but he would take every chance he gets to erase that satisfied smile Kageyama displays every time he wins over Kei when they play against each other. But now Kageyama is not smiling. His face is red, burning all over from his neckline to the tips of his ears; he’s frowning like a child about to take a bite of a vegetable he doesn’t like but he’s standing completely still, at Kei’s mercy.

And Kei is loving it.

Kei decides to put him out of his misery. He can’t tease the poor soul any longer. That’s what he tells himself. He is going to kiss Kageyama because he can see the guy desperately wants it, not because he desperately wants it himself, nuh-uh, not at all.

It’s only an act of kindness when Kei leans in and lays his lips softly upon Kageyama’s. It’s only from pity that he presses hungrily onto the other’s mouth. It’s only by charity when he sighs into the kiss, bringing his hands on the king’s nape. It’s not because he wanted it for so long he can’t even remember when it started.

Kageyama responds to his enthusiasm, humming into Kei’s mouth and reaching for his jersey. He clenches the fabric into his fists and pulls Kei even closer. Kei thinks it’s quite ambitious for someone who never kissed anyone, but he could let himself be a little bit manhandled for now; he doesn’t mind, not with what he’s about to do. It’s not like he imagined this scene over and over in his head for months, years maybe. He is going to show his setter what it’s like to be kissed, for real.

Kei parts away, Kageyama is panting and locks his gaze onto Kei’s while the blond flips them over and pushes Kageyama firmly against the wall next to the door frame. He smirks at Kageyama’s wide eyes before diving in again. He’s only using his lips, for now, gliding them over Kageyama’s, kissing the side of his mouth, his chin. He threads his fingers through Kageyama’s hair and bites his lower lip.

Kageyama gasps and Kei takes the chance to slide his tongue between Kageyama’s lips and lick through his mouth. Kageyama keens. He  _ keens _ , Kei realizes. It’s high pitched and loud and tastes like excitement, and Kei licks again to stir up the feeling and presses his body to Kageyama even more. He is rewarded with a groan.

Kei licks the roof of Kageyama’s mouth one last time before leaning back. He stays close enough that he can feel Kageyma panting against his lips.

“You wanted me to show you, I did, now do as I say,” Kei whispers. “Tilt your head a bit and use your tongue to meet mine.” After all, there is no reason he should be the one doing all the work.

Kei opens his mouth again and swallows a muffled hum from Kageyama. He hears him sucking air through his nose, and after a moment he bends his face to the side. It’s hesitant at first but soon Kei can feel their mouths align perfectly together.

Kageyama’s tongue slowly pushes through where their lips are sealed. It’s cold and a little bit firm at first, but when the setter’s tongue meets Kei’s it relaxes and starts giving back, every lick and every brush.

Kei leads them into a steady rhythm, undulating his body against Kageyama, pressing him relentlessly against the wall of the dark supply room. It’s heated and Kageyama hums and squirms, trapped beneath Kei’s touch. Kuroo once told Kei he always loved how he kissed because he was kissing with his whole body. Kei wasn’t very fond of public displays of affection in general and he wasn’t the most affectionate lover, but when it came down to finally making out in private, he couldn’t see why he shouldn’t try to get the most out of it. Kissing should be fun or at least leave you with a nice feeling in your chest, and that is what Kei was chasing right now against Kageyama’s lips. The feeling you get after scoring a point by blocking the perfect spike, or the one that lingers after getting a good mark on an assignment, or… the one you get when you  _ finally  _ get to suck on the mouth of your secret crush.

At some point Kageyama wriggles to let Kei know he does, in fact, needs air to live, and Kei indulges him by leaning back, not without licking one last time over his lips.

“So, your highness?” Kei still has him very much pinned against the wall, feeling powerful and giddy. He smirks. “What did you think? Do you like it?”

Kageyama’s breath is hot, fogging Kei’s glasses with every exhale. “Hmm, hmm,” he nods, looking toward the ceiling to avoid Kei’s gaze.

His face is red, and it could be because of the lack of air, but it must also be because of Kei’s knee sneaking slowly between Kageyama’s thighs. When the blonde leans further in and presses against Kageyama’s crotch the latter gaps and swallows heavily.

“Ah! Tsukishima!” Kageyama’s eyes dart at him with a scowl. 

“What is it, king?” Kei leans back, pushing on the wall with his hand near Kageyama’s ear, “You don’t like the way I kiss? Ah, that’s right,” Kei chuckles, “you have no other comparison.”

Kageyama huffs and against all odds, grips Kei's jersey with both hands and pulls him back towards his lips. He opens his mouth right away and plunges tongue first into Kei’s. The latter only has the time to choke out a brief sound of surprise, before Kageyama leans back.

“Shut up,” he says with a frown, still breathless before he dives right back in.

This time he is more fervent, more hungry. Kei’s knee, still snuggled against his inner thigh, doesn't seem to bother him much as he meets Kei’s body, rolling his hips upward. Kei lets himself be used as the king wishes, way too happy to be the one provoking this kind of reaction from ever-so-stern-Kageyama.

It demands all Kei's strength to still himself, even though he wants to grind back against his setter, but they’re still in the high school volleyball supply room. Their teammates are probably wondering what is taking them so long. They should stop and hurry to get back and close the gymnasium. But it’s good,  _ really good _ . Kei is actually surprised how good it is, considering it’s Kageyama’s very first kiss. He doesn’t want to part.

He brings his hand, formerly on the wall, towards Kageyama's nape and squeezes as a warning, but the king seems to take it as an encouragement and he moans loudly into Kei’s mouth. The blond refrains a snort, amused by Kageyama’s eagerness. They really need to stop, but Kageyama seems to have forgotten where they are. Kei wishes he could do the same, but at least one of them has to be responsible. So he strengthens his grip on the other’s neck and pulls him backward. Kageyama whines.  _ He genuinely whines _ . What is Kei supposed to do with him? He reluctantly removes his lips from Kageyama’s and surprises himself by being as breathless as the king was a few moments ago. He swallows heavily, trying to regain his composure, and says with a wet voice.

“We should stop, Kageyama.”

The other is as worked up as him when he answers a barely audible, “Yeah.”

Neither of them means what they’re saying. The substance of it is very well-founded, they  _ should  _ join the others, their teammates are probably waiting for them, but they clearly don’t want to.

Kei realizes he could kiss Kageyama for hours without being… Disgusted? Annoyed? The mere thought of it makes him shiver, but he’s not willing to dwell on it for now. He knows at some point he will (they will) have to sort out their feelings, he’s not stupid, not everyone goes around kissing their teammates just for fun - well some do, and it’s fine, but Kageyama and he  _ are not _ from this breed. Eventually, they will have to talk, and they both know it.

But for now, Kageyama peels off from Kei very politely muttering a soft and unnecessary “Sorry.”

Kei removes his hands from the king’s body while a chill takes over his limbs. Kageyama imitates him, face bends down low and his brows so scrunched up it might hurt.

“We should get back,” Kei says.

Kageyama is still not looking at him, “Yeah, right.”

Silence falls between them.

Kei eventually clears his throat to remove any lump that would have decided to sit there. “Should we- Maybe we should- I mean,”  _ words, Kei, it’s only Kageyama _ , “I think we should talk about this. Alone.” He pauses. “Later.” He adds.

Kageyama slowly looks up towards him, brows easing to arch up above his eyes, “Yeah,” his eyes search Kei’s face, “we could do that.”

“There you are!”

Kei jerks away at the sound of Tadashi’s voice. Hopefully, the supply room is dark and from where he stands in the gym, their captain did not see how close they were just a moment ago.

“Shouyou said you were arguing about something when he left the gym.” He eyes them from head to toes. “Is everything okay?”

Kei is very aware of his red face and Kageyama’s tousled hair. Tadashi is already fully dressed, his green sports bag on his shoulder. It’s Kageyama’s turn to clear his throat, the scowl back on his face.

“We’re fine,” he mutters, “we were-”

“We were talking about my jump serves,” Kei cuts him off.

It’s not that Kei doesn’t trust Kageyama’s improvisation abilities, he just doesn’t trust what generally comes from the king’s mouth. Except, now that he thinks about it, maybe not  _ everything  _ considering their earlier occupations.

“Yeah… Right,” Tadashi deadpans, apparently not fooled by the casual tone Kei has tried to convey. “Anyway, I’m waiting to close up and Hitoka-chan and I have some plans for tonight, so if you could speed up…”

He trails off, and Kei mentally thanks Yacchan for dating his best friend so he doesn’t have the time to dig up the situation furthermore. He hastily leaves, immediately followed by Kageyama while Tadashi closes the supply room.

While they’re heading toward the club room, Kei can still feel the heat of Kageyama’s lips on his, and he almost regrets they’ve been interrupted. But they had to stop anyway so-

He stops his train of thought when he feels something tugs at his jersey. He turns around and Kageyama is looking at the ground, hands fidgeting.

“Could you-” the king shoots a brief look towards the gymnasium, “could you wait until we talked about it before…”

Kei snorts, “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on oversharing my feelings for you to Tadashi any time soon.”

Kageyama suddenly looks at him with wide eyes and Kei realizes what he just said.

“I mean-” Kei has no time to try to explain himself, as Tadashi is already closing the gymnasium doors only a few meters away from them. Kei opts for a safe retreat as he clicks his tongue and turns back to open the club room door.

He sits down on the bench where he left his stuff and changes his shoes with a glance towards Kageyama doing the same. Tadashi is probably waiting for them outside - they can’t talk now. They both hurry and grab their jackets before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Kageyama is still putting on his jacket as Tadashi locks the club room’s door.

Once he’s done, he turns to them. “Alright, got to go!” He makes the keys spin around his pointer finger before he scampers towards the street. “See you on Monday!” He shouts, waving his hand.

They’re alone again.

Kei shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to silently walk down the street. Kageyama doesn’t seem to want to move.

Kei stops to look at him. “Are you coming or what?” Kageyama is chewing on his lower lip. “We could stop by Ukai’s to get a coffee or nikumans or something.”

Kageyma starts walking and passes in front of him without stopping when he says “I don’t have any money on me, you’ll have to pay.”

Kei sighs. “Alright,” he groans to hide the hint of excitement building in his chest.

And he follows him, wondering if in the future they will look back on it as their very first date.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)


End file.
